


Bonds That Never Fade

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Family, Gen, Reunion, Tales of Xillia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: The Leronde festival is a place for unexpected reunions.Written for Xillia Week, day 5: Liminal Clime {Leronde | Family}
Relationships: Gaius & Karla Outway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tales of Xillia Week





	Bonds That Never Fade

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to post this because it's kinda similar to a future chapter of Concubinage (different circumstances though ofc), but whatever, no one said you couldn't write twice about the same thing :p
> 
> Note: in my headcanon, "Arst" is Gaius' real name, while "Erston" is a nickname/fake name he uses when pretending to be a commoner (because come on, there's a reason he kept his real name discreet all these years)

What did you say to a loved one you hadn’t seen in years? Did you play it casual, like “Hey, it’s been a while. Fancy seeing you there.” Or did you let out an exclamation of joy, before rushing to hug them and tell them you’d missed them? Should you say sorry, sorry for the distance, sorry for the lost time?

In the end, Gaius could do neither. He stood there, rooted on the spot, staring. Unable to do or say anything.

In the end, she was the one who broke the silence. “Y-You’re…” Her voice trembled with disbelief.

Gaius took an uncertain step forward. Every muscle in his body was tense, ready to launch him forward into her arms. But the crowd around them stopped his impulse. Not here. It would be too risky. Without a word, he turned around and walked away, knowing that she would follow him.

He entered the inn and his eyes scanned the busy lobby, stopping when they caught a pair of green eyes. Just who he needed.

“Oh, hey, Gai—I mean, Erston!” Leia waved. “Have you finished hanging the posters?”

The posters… Gaius looked down at the crumpled rolls of paper in his hand. He had completely forgotten about them. Gaius had come to Leronde with the others on Leia’s invitation to attend the local festival. As usual, it hadn’t been long before they had been put to the task by the madam of the Rolando Lodge. He was supposed to hang posters in town, but his earlier encounter had just changed his plans.

“Leia. It is a bit chilly outside,” he said with a pointed look. “I would prefer to work inside.”

“Huh? It’s not…” Her eyes fell on the woman who entered after him and grew comically wide. She was quick to catch on, however. “Ah, yes, of course. Why don’t you help this customer with her booking?” She winked and approached them. “Hello, ma’am. Welcome to the Rolando Lodge, the best inn in all Leronde! If you give me a second to fetch your room keys, our porter _Erston,_ _”_ she emphasized the name loudly for the onlookers’ benefit, “will be pleased to take you to your room. Do you have a reservation?”

“I… Y-Yes…”

Leia expedited the process flawlessly, and before they knew it, Gaius was carrying his sister’s luggage to her room.

Once inside, they turned to each other.

“What are you doing here?” they both asked at the same time.

Karla let out a nervous laugh and answered first. “I came to see the festival. You?”

“I was roped into helping out at the inn.”

She seemed to find his answer amusing. “I thought you were supposed to be busy with your royal duties. Is that what you meant when you said you wanted to see the lives of common people?”

“How do you know about that?” he asked.

She waved her GHS in his face. “I have my sources. _‘Erston,’_ really?”

“A fake name,” he explained. “You would be surprised at how easily people fall for it.”

“I see that.” She looked unimpressed. “Are you going to hug me?”

He did not need to be asked twice. With a grin, he crossed the room and scooped her up, bringing her close to him. “I am happy to see you,” he whispered in her hair.

“Me too, Arst. Me too.” She held him tight, like she wanted to never let him go.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask. But above all, what he wanted the most was to relish in her presence, reacquaint himself with her voice, with her smile.

“I missed you every day,” he said. “I’m sorry I told you to leave.”

“I hated it,” she admitted with a muffled voice. “I hated being separated from you and relying on rumors to hear about how you were doing.” She disentangled herself from him and looked up at his face. “But I understand. I hate it, but I know the risk. I’m just happy I ran into you today.”

“Let’s make the most of it!” he rushed to say. “People here are not very familiar with who I am. We can go to the festival, spend the night together.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “Someone could still recognize you. And if they see me by your side, they will wonder. Just like last time…”

“Please, Karla,” he found himself pleading. “Just this one time, I…” Now that he had her before him, he did not want to let go. Even if their time was limited, they finally had a chance to see each other again. He did not want to waste it. “If we go with the group, we can blend in easily. Leia can create a diversion if needed.”

Karla looked at him, smiling. “All right. If you’re certain it’ll be fine, I don’t see why we can’t try. It’s been so long…”

Gaius hugged her again. “Thank you.”

As Gaius predicted, the people of Leronde did not take notice of him, and the crowd spent the festival unaware that the king of Rieze Maxia was in their midst. If anything, Jude and Leia were the ones who attracted the passerbys’ attention, and Milla certainly made herself known by enthusiastically trying all the food at every stall they passed. With the spotlight away from them, Gaius was able to spend a peaceful evening with his sister, enjoying the food and attractions, and reminiscing about events of their childhood. Despite the time apart, they quickly settled into their old dynamic, laughing and teasing each other, as if time and distance had never affected their relationship.

“Arst?” Karla asked quietly while fireworks exploded in the sky all around them.

“Hm?”

“I don’t want to leave again.”

Gaius reached out and squeezed her hand.

“I’m serious,” she insisted. “One evening is too short. I don’t want to go years without seeing you again. Not anymore.”

“Elympios,” Gaius offered. When she looked at him quizzically, he explained, “Come to Elympios. It is the best place to go incognito. I travel a lot these days, and am often busy, but… If you follow me there, we can stay together. At least until I come back to Rieze Maxia for good.”

She considered for a moment. “I’ll have to take a leave of absence at the school where I currently teach, but… I can do that.” She squeezed his hand back. “We’ll be together, no matter what.”

“No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let these siblings be together again please ;A;


End file.
